Supernatural Jealousy
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Harry es un pobre trabajador, que sólo quiere llegar a su casa y estar con su novio, pero no cuenta con que él se divierta por su cuenta, ni con el fanatismo que sienta por ciertos actores. Contenido maduro explícito. Crossover con los actores de SPN
1. Castigo

Título: Castigo  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: PWP, porno  
Advertencias: Uso de juguetes, sexo explícito, y algo así como crossover con RPS.  
Palabras: 1480~  
Beta: Kaiserin-t

Resumen: Harry es un pobre auror que quiere llegar a su casa y estar con su novio... sólo que no cuenta con que éste se divierta por su propia cuenta.

NdA: Fic para el reto de pervert days, era: 5) El activo se encuentra al pasivo masturbándose o con un consolador o algo así y decide terminar de ayudarle de Cloe2g. Regalo para Mi querida Matt y para Caribelleih :)

* * *

Había sido un día terrible en el Ministerio. Un par de locas fanáticas habían intentado burlar la seguridad de la oficina de trasladores para poder ver a unos famosos actores de la televisión mágica estadounidense, quienes venían de visita para realizar una convención... o algo así había mencionado Shacklebolt.

Entre las fans y los mismos actores que eran bastante desordenados, el caos había sido inmediato y debieron _solicitar_ a los aurores que se encargaran del orden.

Y ahora por fin —después de tres horas de atraso— podía llegar al departamento que compartía con su novio, cenar algo y si el rubio no estaba demasiado enojado por haberse demorado, podrían tener un polvo antes de dormir.

Al aparecerse en el cómodo living, notó el extraño silencio en el lugar. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había rastro de la cena. Mirando su reloj, notó que eran ya pasadas las once y Draco debía estar durmiendo, probablemente.

Asaltando rápidamente la nevera, se preparó un sándwich, devorándolo antes de irse a acostar.

Se detuvo a un par de metros de la puerta de su habitación, conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta y un peso clavarse en su estómago. Los sonoros gemidos de Draco se escuchaban perfectamente a través de la puerta entreabierta. Por un momento no pudo dejar de imaginarse al rubio con alguien más, aunque lo desechó rápidamente. ¿Quién más que él sería capaz de aguantar todos los caprichos de Draco?

Asomándose silenciosamente, pudo ver el cuerpo de su novio desparramado sobre la cama, ondulando sus caderas, mientras uno de los últimos vibradores que le hizo comprar se deslizaba lentamente en su entrada, penetrándolo cada vez más profundo. Los quejidos se hacían más fuertes, y considerando la capa de sudor que cubría al rubio debía llevar un buen tiempo jugando con el consolador.

Ahogando un gemido, podía sentir su erección crecer en sus pantalones, la imagen de su novio follándose con uno de sus juguetes, tan inmerso en su placer que ni siquiera había notado su llegada, estaba causando estragos en su interior.

Esperando unos segundos, pudo notar el movimiento que hacía Draco cuando estaba por correrse, enredando las manos en los barrotes de la cabecera, intentando empujarse contra el vibrador. Con un golpe en la puerta, lanzó un hechizo, haciendo que Draco se diera cuenta de su presencia.

—Merlín —jadeó Draco, jalando las amarras que el moreno había hecho aparecer.

—Mira cómo te he encontrado... —susurró, un tinte oscuro en su voz. Acercándose un par de pasos, llegó hasta los pies de la cama, clavando su mirada sobre el rubio—. En la cama... disfrutando, mientras tu pobre novio sufre en el trabajo —siseó, desabrochando lentamente cada una de las prendas que vestía.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, cerrando los párpados con un gesto de dolor producto del placer reprimido. Con un movimiento de varita, Harry detuvo todo movimiento del vibrador, dejando al rubio completamente empalado, agitando las caderas sin lograr nada—. Harry... no, por favor —murmuró, entreabriendo los ojos al sentir el peso del moreno mover la cama, ahora tan desnudo como él.

—Oh, sí. Te pasa por desconsiderado —siseó, antes de dejar que sus labios rozaran fantasmalmente los irritados del rubio, dada su costumbre de mordérselos para no gemir tanto, patente en lo rojos que estaban.

—¿Desconsiderado? Habla quien llegó tarde a la cena que tenía con su novio —gruñó Draco, tratando de huir de los labios que ahora acariciaban su cuello, sollozando sin poder evitarlo al sentir un mordisco que detuvo sus movimientos, apresando con fuerza la piel en la juntura de su cuello y hombro—. _Harry_ —suspiró bajito, notando el agarre de la mano del moreno sobre la base del vibrador, empujándolo un poco más contra el borde de su entrada.

—Si me demoré, fue gracias a esos mentados actores que tanto te gustan y el desastre que dejaron en el Ministerio —dijo, lamiendo la mancha roja que dejó sobre la piel del rubio.

—¿Estaba Jared? ¿Es tan alto como parec- —un quejido dejó su garganta al sentir la manera en que Harry retiraba el vibrador antes de volver a empalarlo con fuerza.

—No me hables de ellos... de él —gruñó Harry, retirando nuevamente el vibrador hasta dejar sólo la punta dentro de Draco.

—Pero si sólo es una pregunta_ahh_ —con un sollozo, notó las rápidas vibraciones del juguete en su entrada, sobre estimulando sus bordes ya sensibles con todo el juego previo.

—Silencio —murmuró, acomodándose entre las piernas pálidas del rubio, empujando suavemente el vibrador, inclinándose a tomar con los dientes uno de los pezones de Draco, antes de suspirar al notar el roce de su propia erección contra el muslo de su novio.

—Harryyyy —gimoteó Draco, jalando las cuerdas, sin lograr mover sus muñecas ni un centímetro desde los barrotes de la cabecera, arqueándose contra la boca del moreno, soltando un gritito al sentir los dientes enterrarse sobre su sensible piel.

—Shhh —retirándose un poco, agitó la varita hasta aparecer un vibrador de mayor tamaño—. ¿Qué prefieres, que siga con éste —susurró empujando el consolador en su interior— o que lo cambie por éste otro? —preguntó, indicándole el dildo negro, con pequeñas protuberancias a todo lo largo—. Dímelo —exigió, presionando con más fuerza contra la entrada del rubio.

—El... el otro —jadeó, apretando los ojos al sentir la última penetración, rozando su próstata de forma precisa.

Una risa profunda dejó los labios de Harry, mientras retiraba lentamente el vibrador, haciendo gemir lastimeramente al rubio.

—Supongo que ahora aprenderás a esperarme, ¿no? —inquirió en voz baja, mientras colocaba en posición el nuevo dildo, frotando las protuberancias contra la entrada expuesta del rubio.

—No lo sé... si te demoras tanto como hoy, me sentiré _tentado_ a divertirme solo —respondió, con una sonrisa ladeada, como si no fuera él quien estaba amarrado a la cama apunto de ser torturado.

—¿En serio? —murmuró, antes de empujar los primeros centímetros del dildo en el rubio, haciéndolo gemir con el borde rugoso del juguete.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Cuando por fin enterró el objeto hasta golpear la base contra su entrada, sonrió un momento, logrando que Draco le diera una mirada venenosa prometiendo revancha.

—Eres tan...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, marcando la palabra con un empujón del dildo, antes de hechizarlo para que tuviera un ritmo lento y profundo, golpeando su próstata con cada movimiento—. Dímelo —susurró, tomando la erección del rubio, esparciendo el pre semen de la punta, bombeándola lentamente, apretándolo en la base cuando sentía que estaba demasiado cerca de correrse.

—Dios —jadeó Draco, cerrando los ojos, sacudiendo sus caderas contra la mano firme del moreno—. Por favor Harry... —murmuró, jalando las cuerdas en sus muñecas.

—No lo sé —dudó, dejando que sus dedos rozaran la irritada entrada del rubio.

—Harry —siseó Draco, el tono de orden y desesperación claro en su voz.

—Bien... —retrocediendo, hizo desaparecer las amarras y retiró el dildo en un suave movimiento, haciendo gemir al rubio—. Por fin —gruñó, sujetando a Draco y volteándolo sobre la cama hasta tenerlo sobre sus rodillas y codos.

Frotando con sus dedos la entrada húmeda frente a él, susurró un nuevo hechizo lubricante, antes de posicionarse contra Draco, penetrándolo en una firme estocada, hasta sentir sus bolas chocar contra las suaves nalgas del rubio.

—Merlín, Harry —gimió Draco, empujándose contra el agarre firme de las manos del moreno sobre sus caderas, quedando prácticamente sentado sobre el regazo de Harry, su polla apretándose contra los muslos de su novio y sus piernas abiertas a cada lado del auror.

Tomando rápidamente un ritmo duro y profundo, embistió a Draco, sintiendo luces estallar tras sus párpados, el interior húmedo del otro apretándolo con pequeñas contracciones, ambos demasiado cerca del orgasmo con todo el juego previo como para durar demasiado.

—Vamos, córrete —dijo Harry, un gruñido gutural dejando sus labios, mientras se inclinaba hasta morder el cuello del rubio, golpeando en el ángulo preciso la próstata de Draco.

—_Harry _—sollozó, viniéndose sin poder evitarlo, arqueándose sobre la cama, enterrando los dedos sobre las sábanas, soltando un gemido ronco antes de caer deshecho entre los brazos de Harry.

Sujetándolo, embistió un par de veces antes de correrse, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el rubio, apresándolo contra el colchón.

Inclinándose, se acostó junto a Draco sin separarse ni un centímetro de él, feliz de que por fin estuviera en casa, junto a su novio, como debía ser, sin saber nada de actores ni de desastres.

—Harry... —susurró Draco, cuando ya no sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, acurrucándose más contra el pecho del moreno.

—Hmm —respondió, demasiado cansado luego de toda la actividad para articular palabra. Una sonrisa ladeada asomó al rostro de Draco antes de responder.

—¿Jared en realidad es tan alto como parece?

* * *

Eso :) Si les gustó, díganmelo :)

R. Sin

PD: Haré un capítulo más, a petición de un par de amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Supernatural Jealousy (2/3)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: PWP, porno  
Advertencias: Sexo explícito.  
Palabras: 1560~  
Resumen: Harry debe afrontar todo un día con un montón de fans… qué mejor que estar con su novio antes de eso y así presentarse _relajado._  
Beteado: Kaiserin-t  
NdA: dedicado a Lala-landia :D ella quería continuación.

* * *

Abriendo los ojos flojamente, recordó que era sábado y gracias a esa _famosa_ convención en uno de los salones del Ministerio, tenía que ir a trabajar en fin de semana... ¡Desde que había dejado de ser un novato que no le tocaba ir a trabajar un fin de semana!

Inclinándose un poco, trató de encontrar el cuerpo cálido de Draco, agarrando sólo las sábanas frías.

—¿Draco? —preguntó, sentándose, buscando con la mirada al rubio sin encontrarlo.

Aguzando el oído, oyó el ruido del agua al caer en la ducha junto al dormitorio. Con una sonrisa depredadora saltó de la cama, decidiendo que estar con su novio durante la mañana sería una buena técnica de relajación, antes de enfrentar un día completo lleno de fanáticas y actores hiperkinéticos, todos juntos y revueltos en una misma sala.

Dejando las prendas del pijama repartidas por el suelo hasta el baño, entró silenciosamente, intentando adivinar el cuerpo del rubio entre las nubes de vapor. Deslizando la puerta corredera con cuidado, pudo ver a Draco perfectamente, dándole la espalda, con el pelo lleno de espuma y los ojos cerrados, dejando que el agua resbalara golpeando entre sus escápulas.

—¿Harry? —murmuró Draco, volteando la cabeza, intentando mirar algo a través de su rostro cubierto de espuma, antes de limpiarse por completo.

—_Nop_, soy el extraño-asalta-jóvenes-en-las-duchas —respondió Harry, sujetando con un brazo la cintura húmeda del rubio, deslizando uno de sus muslos entre las piernas de Draco, antes de apretarlo ligeramente con el rostro contra la pared.

—Vaya, tú de nuevo —dijo sonriendo, un ligero gemido al notar una mano firme sujetar la base de su, rápidamente interesada, polla—. Cualquiera pensaría que por ser el novio de un Auror, uno se salvaría de ser acosado de este modo, ¿no?

—Ya ves... —murmuró Harry, lamiendo pequeñas gotas de agua que se deslizaban sobre la piel del cuello del rubio.

—Quizá deba dejar a mi novio —meditó Draco, dejando que un sonoro quejido arrancara de sus labios al sentir un duro mordisco sobre uno de sus hombros—, si no es capaz de protegerme del extraño-asalta-jóvenes-en-las-duchas, ni despertar con todo el ruido que estamos haciendo, pues no me ayuda mucho.

—Tal vez está cansado con todo lo que hizo ayer —murmuró Harry, subiendo hasta apretar entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, lamiendo rápidamente la irritada piel, mientras su mano bajaba un poco y masajeaba los testículos lentamente.

—Hmm —asintió distraído, empujándose contra la erección del moreno, sonriendo al oír cómo Harry dejaba de respirar un segundo—. Tal vez tienes razón.

—Sí —murmuró, devolviendo la sonrisa al ver a Draco girarse entre sus brazos, un pequeño gemido atrapado en su garganta al sentir la mano del rubio tomar su miembro.

—De todos modos, deberíamos aprovechar que Harry sigue durmiendo —susurró, una sonrisa ladeada asomando en su rostro—. Ya sabes como es... tiene el sueño tan pesado que ni un troll lo despertaría.

Un gruñido bajo dejó la garganta de Harry, de sólo imaginarse que Draco podría decir algo como eso con otras personas.

Enterrándolo contra la pared, presionó sus labios contra la boca del rubio, tratando de marcarlo y hacerle olvidar cualquier idea sobre otra persona, deslizando su lengua ávida, saboreando cada rincón de su novio, pequeños sollozos dejando los labios del rubio al frotar su erección contra la de él.

—Harry —gimió Draco, en cuanto el moreno se apartó a respirar, dejando que sus narices se tocaran, ambas respiraciones chocando agitadamente.

—Eres mío —siseó Harry, permitiendo que una de sus manos se deslizara por el pecho lampiño del rubio, pellizcando ligeramente los rosados pezones, mientras la otra hacía pequeños círculos sobre su cadera, retrocediendo hasta sujetar con fuerza una de las pálidas nalgas del rubio.

—Sí, sí, sí_iii_ —murmuró Draco al sentir el índice de Harry rozar su entrada, un escalofrío de anticipación recorriéndolo por completo—. Espera... —gimió, separándose un poco, dejando que sus labios besaran la mejilla sonrojada del moreno—. No tenemos lubricante aquí —aclaró al ver la mirada intrigada de Harry. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en la cara de su novio, perfecta imitación de la suya.

—Supongo que con esto tendremos suficiente —respondió Harry, estirando un brazo hasta alcanzar una botella de acondicionador del rubio, bajo la mirada asombrada de éste.

—Pero Harry —se quejó débilmente—, esa botella cuesta un montón... no, no, aparece algo... ve a buscar tu varita, pero no uses mi acondicionador.

—Shh —silenció, volteando al rubio, apresándolo contra la pared—. No te hagas el quisquilloso a estas alturas, cuando hemos usado cosas peores —advirtió, mientras deslizaba dos dedos en la entrada de Draco, buscando rápidamente su próstata.

—Pero... —un gemido agudo cortó la réplica, sintiendo los dedos de Harry frotar ese punto en su interior, mientras una mano hábil se enrollaba alrededor de su erección, bombeándola con aguda eficacia.

Dejando que un tercer dígito penetrara al rubio, llenó su polla del cremoso acondicionador, sonriendo al imaginarse que Hermione se enterara para que usaba los productos que hacía para Draco.

—Harry —apresuró el rubio, agitando sus caderas, buscando algo más de profundidad en sus dedos, quejándose al sentirlo retirándolos.

—Ya —murmuró Harry, sujetando la cintura de Draco, mientras guiaba su erección hasta su entrada relajada, rozándola tentadoramente sin llegar a penetrarlo. Le encantaba atormentar al rubio y sabía que en el fondo a Draco le gustaba que jugara así con él.

—Harry —sollozó por segunda vez, empujándose contra el moreno, logrando que la cabeza de su erección se deslizara por completo en su interior, haciendo que ambos soltaran sendos gemidos.

—Demonios —jadeó el auror, afirmando con fuerza a Draco, empalándolo por completo, rotando sus caderas, tratando de que el rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión, antes de empezar a embestirlo con golpes precisos.

—Oh, mierda —gimoteó Draco, la posición haciendo que con cada embate Harry rozara su próstata. Apoyando las palmas en la pared, trataba de empujarse contra el moreno, acelerando el ritmo de las penetraciones.

—No —gruñó Harry, tomando con una mano las muñecas del rubio, dejándolas por sobre su cabeza, empujándolo contra la pared, apresándolo con fuerza—. Así está mejor —aclaró, presionando a Draco contra las cerámicas, sujetándolo con un brazo por la cintura, haciéndolo pararse en la punta de los pies, agradeciendo silenciosamente los hechizos anti-deslizantes que había puesto en el piso de la ducha.

—Merlín... más —ordenó el rubio, tratando de encontrar un equilibrio entre el agarre de Harry y la posición en la que lo tenía.

Soltándole las muñecas, dejó que su mano bajara hasta atrapar en un puño la erección del rubio, apretándola ligeramente, presionando la hendidura, casi bordeando el dolor, mientras las manos de Draco se apoyaban contra la pared, dándole la base para empalarse cada segundo más fuerte en su polla.

Un silencioso quejido se atoró en la garganta del rubio, sintiendo la manera en que la mano de Harry lo bombeaba, tratando de arrancarle el orgasmo desde afuera, corriéndose con fuerza, sin poder evitarlo, salpicando la pared de cerámica.

—_Dios_ —jadeó Harry, al sentir el interior de Draco apretarse a su alrededor.

Embistiéndolo un par de veces, soltó un gemido gutural, antes de morder con fuerza la nuca del rubio, dejando que el orgasmo lo arrasara, un placer oculto en marcar de esa forma a Draco.

—Demonios... eso sí que fue intenso —susurró el auror, lamiendo lentamente la marca sobre el cuello de su novio, temiendo el momento en que el rubio la notara.

—Sí... y rápido —respondió Draco, recargando su peso contra el moreno, haciendo una mueca al sentir la polla de Harry deslizarse de su interior—. Rayos... tú vas a pedirle la próxima botella de acondicionador a Granger —gruñó, antes de ponerse nuevamente bajo el chorro de agua—. Y ahora... más te vale que me dejes la espalda completamente limpia y que cuando salgamos del baño borres esa marca que dejaste en mi nuca, ¿entendido?

—Entendido, jefe —dijo sonriendo, tomando una esponja.

~.~

Vistiéndose rápidamente, seguro de que Shacklebolt lo castigaría por llegar tarde, no se fijó en lo que Draco estaba haciendo hasta el momento en que éste se acercó enseñándole el cuello irritado, una gran morado marcando la pálida piel.

—Harry —reclamó Draco—, borra esto. Es demasiado grande.

—Lo siento —murmuró, inclinándose hasta depositar un beso sobre la herida, antes de tomar la varita y hacer un hechizo de sanación y un glamour sobre la mancha que quedaba.

—De verdad... no entiendo tu obsesión con dejarme lleno de mordiscos... ni que fueras un vampiro encubierto —se rió, yendo hasta el closet donde colgaban todas sus túnicas.

—¿Y tú, dónde vas? —preguntó Harry, al ver a Draco colocarse una de esas prendas que clasificaban dentro de "Muy costosas para que tus ojos plebeyos las vean"

—¿Qué, no te lo dije? —susurró Draco, fijándose en el espejo, comprobando que ninguna arruga arruinara la perfección del traje.

—Eh, no —farfulló Harry, un mal presentimiento asentándose en su estómago.

—Oh, bueno, no importa —dijo con una sonrisa, acercándose hasta darle un breve beso en los labios entreabiertos del moreno—. Tengo entradas para la Convención de Supernatural y no pienso llegar tarde para que una de esas brujas fanáticas insípidas me gane el lugar. Es una lástima que no tuvieran entradas aún más exclusivas que V.I.W (*) —murmuró, retrocediendo un paso —¡Nos vemos! —dijo, desapareciendo ante los ojos asombrados de Harry.

—¡¿Qué!?

~.~

* * *

(*) Very Important Wizard

Se me había olvidado por completo subir el fic acá D: Lamento el olvido, y espero que disfruten.

¿Críticas?


End file.
